


Please, Don't Leave Me -SH

by Writer_Of_Life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Images of violent death, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Of_Life/pseuds/Writer_Of_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up to find Sherlock dying. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Don't Leave Me -SH

 A loud crack woke the doctor from his dreams. Instantly the soldier in him took control, grabbed his gun from the bedside table and headed downstairs.

Sherlock's violin lay on the floor just inside the living room door. Panic was the first emotion to hit him as he stared at the beloved instrument, bent and broken on the floor.

"Sherlock?" John called. With no answer, the Captain proceeded forward to the kitchen. But his steps halted as he flipped on the light.

Blood.

"Sherlock?!" John yelled. "Where are you? I need you to let me know where you are!”

He turned as his eyes followed the trail of red smear down the hall to Sherlock's open door.

"No." The single word escaped his lips before he could stop it.

He did not recall telling his feet to move, but suddenly he was running toward the red-marked door at the end of the hall.

_Please._

_No._

_Not him._

Then he saw it -- him. Sherlock lay stretched halfway across his bed, hand outstretched for his phone on the opposite side.

"John..." A quiet whisper came from the unmoving form.

Instantly, the doctor shoved the soldier aside and made a grab for his best friend. He crawled carefully onto the bed and turned Sherlock on his back, cradling him.

"I'm here, Sherlock." Dull gray eyes met red rimmed blue ones, and the doctor felt the life slipping out of his detective. "I'm here now, everything's going to be OK,” he lied.

Tears slipped from his eyes as a trembling hand found its way to John's face.

"I'm cold, John."

The detective’s heart slowed beneath John's hands, and he knew he needed to stand, seek help.

"Don't leave me, please John. Just stay."

The four prominent stab wounds in Sherlock’s chest continued to spilled blood over John's hands and legs.

"I'm here, Sherlock. I will never leave you."

John had to hold back sobs as a small smile made its way to Sherlock's face.

"Thank you."

Then his eyes fluttered closed and John felt the detective's heart slowly halt under his palm.

_No._

_Please, God._

_No._

The doctor scrambled to his knees, tears freely spilling over his face.

"Don't die on me, Sherlock! Don’t you dare die on me!"

But no matter how many times he pumped Sherlock’s chest he knew it was over, his best friend was dead and he was alone.

 

A scream echoed through the doctor’s mind as John's eyes flew open and he found himself kneeling in his bed. It was his scream, he realized.

"John?" A light whisper came from the darkness.

Snapping his head around, John saw Sherlock standing in a darkened corner. John fell back into the pillows as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Sorry if I woke you." He heard his own voice crack. Dammit.

Then Sherlock was beside him, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Their faces were inches apart and John could see the tension in Sherlock’s features. He wanted to help John, but he didn't know what to say to make it better. He wasn't good with words, and John knew it. But, just as Sherlock moved to leave, the detective felt John fall forward and drop his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

A small gasp escaped Sherlock's lips, but he quickly recovered and long arms found their way to John's back, content to draw small circles of reassurance into a heated flesh.

"Please don't leave me, Sherlock."

Silence filled the room.

"Ever."

Strong arms pulled John closer.

"Never, John. You have my word."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever publicly posted fic so comments and/or criticism is appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
